A las enanas duendes les gustan los pepinillos
by T-Annita
Summary: :.IchixRuki.:AU:.One-shot.:. "¿En realidad existen los duendes? ¿O vivir con Isshin ya le había atrofiado el cerebro?"


_10/12/2010 Edito fic, por atolondrada, o idiota u-uU, me equivoque al publicar el documento, al parecer tenia tres con el mismo nombre y publique uno que estaba a medio desarrollar. Lamento las molestias, o el corton que debieron de haber sentido al leer el anterior, no lo modifique hasta ahorita porque fanfiction net no me lo permitió XP, no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta T-T_

**Divagaciones de la autora: **Tenia esta cosa arrumbada, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de combinarla con Halloween. Como el titulo se prestaba para algo perver, se me ocurrió algo... pero al parecer no era tan original, pues como se lo comente a **UnderFashion**, me ganó la broma en su fic "**Nuestra Historia**" u.u ... así que le sustituí por otras cosas, pero no me quedo tan gracioso como quería, aun así espero que lo encuentren entretenido X3

**Disclaimer: Bleach **no es mio y dudo mucho que **Tite Kubo** muera y venga su espiritu a decirme que me lo regala. La idea surgió de leer **"A los duendes les gustan los pepinillos" **de **Boie Kirsten.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los comentarios los responderé en mi blog. AU/ Situaciones crack o subidas de tono. Estupideces y tonterías, así que no respondo por susceptibilidades al humor...

**Dedicatoria: **A mi sis, por tolerar mis tonterias y no dejarla dormir xD

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**A las enanas duendes les gustan los pepinillos **

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_+o+_

++ _¿En realidad existen los duendes? ¿O vivir con Isshin ya le había atrofiado el cerebro?_ ++

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

-Cierra las puertas y las ventanas, vigila que las luces estén apagadas, solo deja encendida la luz de la calle y si tienes miedo…-

El típico discurso paternal fue bruscamente interrumpido al impacto de una patada directa a la boca del emisor.

La escena, a pesar de ser comúnmente catalogada como violenta e inapropiada, en la casa Kurosaki daba igual. Si ya les conocían, sabían de sobra que las riñas entre el hombre moreno de aspecto maduro y el joven de cabello anaranjado y pinta de delincuente, formaban parte del día, como hablar sobre la cena o ver televisión, algo normal.

Tan normal que las mujeres Kurosaki seguían el curso de la vida, sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias de la riña. La mayor de ellas, una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y sonrisa maternal, ataviada con un traje de corredor de fórmula uno, revisaba que las mochilas de sus chicas tuviesen todo.

- Cambios de ropa, cepillos dentales, juegos de mesa, celulares, chip con sistema de rastreo global satelital…- la protección maternal nunca estaba de mas -… y que más, que más- se preguntaba a si misma al tamborilear los dedos en su mentón - ¡Las pijamas! Claro, que sería de una pijamada sin pijamas -. Al terminar de empacar, cerró los morrales y los entregó a sus concernientes dueñas.

- Gracias Oka-san - corearon las mellizas Yuzu y Karin al tomar sus cosas, un gorro bombacho y pastelillos recién hechos y un balón de futbol respectivamente, lo que complementaba sus disfraces; de chef y de jugadora de futbol.

- ¿Listas niñas? - ambas hermanas asienten - Entonces vámonos…

- ¿No nos vamos a despedir de Otou-san y de Ichi-nii? - pregunta la joven castaña y vestida de blanco.

- Déjalo así Yuzu, no quiero que el vegetal nos haga escándalo - respondió la otra joven de cabello negro y ropa deportiva.

- Karin-chan eres muy mala.

- No soy mala, solo recuerda que Ururu-chan llevara a Kinta, y de seguro Matsumoto-san obligara a Toshiro a quedarse, y si el viejo se entera, no nos dejara ir.

- ¿Y eso porque? Solo somos amigos…

- Ay Yuzu, aun eres tan joven…

- ¡Pero solo por tres minutos!

- Las dos, ya paren. Su padre y yo debemos de llegar temprano a la fiesta, y si continúan así se dará cuenta de todo y hará un escándalo similar a cuando se enteró de que ya usaban brasier, ¿quieren eso? - las dos negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Bien, vámonos.

Con una despedida olímpicamente ignorada por los hombres aun en disputa, salieron rumbo a la casa de los _Tu Oderschvank_, ubicada unas calles debajo de la suya. Estos solían organizar las reuniones de los más chicos en su casa, cuando todos los miembros del "Gotei 13" se reunían en la mansión de Yamamoto Genryusai. El motivo de esta ocasión, aludía a la fecha del 31 de octubre. Los adultos celebraban sus reuniones con comidas muy elaboradas y alcohólicas bebidas, en cambio, Dondochakka Bilstin y Pesche Guatiche, tíos de una hiperactiva niña de seis años, se ocupaban de un menú más sencillo, sin alcohol, pero lleno de azúcar y otras cosas llamativas para las enfermedades arteriales.

Y mientras Masaki dejaba a sus hijas en la casa de la pequeña Nelliel, su casa sufría los destrozos de patadas, golpes y demás.

-¡Estás loco viejo! – gritó el único hijo varón de los Kurosaki mientras esquivaba una patada voladora.

-¡A quien le llamas viejo, niñato! ¡Tengo más vitalidad que tú! -. El "adulto" señaló a su primogénito acusadoramente al ver que estaba sudando y respirando de manera cansada.

- ¡Vitalidad! ¿Le llamas vitalidad a comportarte como niño?

- ¡No me comporto como niño!

- ¡No! ¡Por favor, estas vestido de calabaza! ¡Calabaza!

– ¡Al menos conservo mi espíritu joven! ¡Si sigues así, no conseguirás novia!

- ¡Y a ti que te importa si tengo o no novia!

- ¡Que al paso que llevas, no me sorprendería escuchar que eres del otro bando!

Ahora sí, el más joven de los dos, mejor conocido como Kurosaki Ichigo se indignó ante las palabras de su padre, tanto, que detuvo abruptamente sus ataques para pararse correctamente e inclinar la cabeza. ¡Del otro bando! ¡Por favor! ¡No había nada mas errado que eso!

Cientos de chicas, si, cientos… porque no solo las de su escuela, sino también las del club de kendo, las del dojo de Karate, las clientas de su empleo de medio tiempo en la tienda de Urahara, incluso las amiguitas de Karin y Yuzu…

Todas y cada una de ellas se morían por salir con él. SI, todas, la modestia no tenía cabida en estos momentos. Ichigo estaba al tanto de su atractivo, que a él NO le interesase una novia que lo mirase embobado todo el día, era MUY diferente a tener gustos por el mismo sexo.

- `_Creo que me pasé. Masaki me matará por dejar inútil a otro de nuestros hijos´_- era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ishin Kurosaki en estos momentos, al ver a su primogénito en un estado ido y poco productivo.

¿Qué? Ah… si. Se supone que los Kurosaki solo tienen tres hijos, las gemelas y el hermano mayor, y todos se encuentran en todas sus facultades mentales. Pues, no desean saber que paso con el otro…

Antes de poder seguir pensando en el posible castigo que le daría su esposa, un intenso dolor se apoderó de su estomago seguido del crujir proveniente de su quijada. La lenta caída que le continuó a la dolencia, le permitió ver a su heredero, el cual poseía un aura asesina claramente palpable. Perfecto, ya sabía de dónde provenían los golpes sentidos previamente. No debió descuidarse de esa forma, pero al menos algo estaba claro: en vez de tela, se hubiera hecho una coraza de metal. Pero bueno, ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle a su hijo. Podía morir en paz. Por lo que se dejó caer de lleno en el piso sin dar señales de vida.

Ichigo observó el teatro que montaba su padre al desplomarse en la alfombra. ¿Qué no podía morir tranquilo? ¿Hasta para eso era tan escandaloso?

Bah… daba igual. A ver si con eso dejaba de joderle la vida.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llamo la atención; su madre llegaba a casa, ¿A qué horas se fue? Y ahora que lo notaba, sus hermanas tampoco estaban.

-Ya las llevé a la casa de Nelliel, que por cierto, se veía linda con su traje de dinosaurio. Te manda saludos y pregunta cuando podrá ir a jugar con ella Itzigo – la mujer rió al ver el semblante fruncido de su hijo.

Ichigo detestaba que le llamasen de esa manera. La pequeña Nell lo bautizo así desde que lo conoció, al parecer tenía problemas con la pronunciación japonesa, ya que ella y sus tíos venían de Francia. Normalmente se enojaba e insultaba a cualquiera que le llamara de la misma manera, pero su madre era asunto aparte. A ella le permitía cualquier cosa.

- Masaki… ¿Eres tú? – el lastimero bulto anaranjado en el piso habló – cuida a nuestros hijos… incluido a Itzigo…

Su padre era cosa aparte.

Nuevamente el pie de Ichigo terminó en la cabeza de su padre para evitarle hablar más tonterías a la vez que este intentaba defenderse.

- Ya fue suficiente – intervino la mujer presente – Ishin, párate y enciende el auto, que ya vamos retrasados para la cena. – La velocidad que empleo el hombre fue digna de admirar, solo fueron capaces de ver una ráfaga de color llamativo pasar. – Y usted jovencito, cuida…

- Mamá, ¿Tu también? – Ya sabía que le debía respeto a la mujer enfrente de él, pero no pudo evitar rezongar. Con dieciocho años se creía lo bastante capaz de cuidar de la casa y poder sobrevivir una noche sin sus padres.

- Ichigo, puedes tener tres o cincuenta años, y nos seguiremos preocupando por ti. Trata de entenderlo.

- A ti te entiendo. A lo que no entiendo es a la cosa que llamas marido. – Señaló en el portón de la casa al escándalo producido por una _Cucúrbita Máxima_ de fieltro que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "¡Que los espíritus malignos de esta noche se cuiden! ¡Masaki, yo te protegeré!"

**- **No seas así con tu papá, sabes que también te quiere. – Avergonzados contemplaron como corría por el jardín adornado con calabazas con velas, y danzaba junto con, según él, sus hermanas.

- Mientras no me quiera como a ti todo está bien.

- Si, Isshin tiene mucha energía.

- Mamá…

- mmm…

-¿Por qué te casaste con él?

Masaki miró a su hijo con una enigmática sonrisa. –Ya lo sabrás en su momento. No importa cuanta vergüenza o dolor de cabeza te cause esa persona, aprendes a querer cada una de esas peculiaridades.

- Si tú lo dices… - exclamó no muy convencido en cuanto los perros del vecindario comenzaron a acompañar el canto de "Masaki Forever in the Halloween". (Tiene versión para cada fecha. Disponible solo en tiendas especializadas de discos y sobre pedido).

**- **Sí, bueno, debemos irnos ya. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Cuídate, y cualquier cosa, nos llamas…

- Madre.

- Sí, ya se, eres un niño grande. Solo recuerda acostarte temprano, que mañana tienes clases. Y…- volteó a un costado - cuídate de los duendes – exclamó divertida para despedirse.

Con su mano derecha despidió a sus padres al ver el carro alejarse, y con la misma cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Cuídate de los duendes? Se preguntó a sí mismo. No cabía duda, su madre comenzaba a sufrir el daño de vivir tanto tiempo con el chiflado de su padre.

- Bien… - dijo frotando sus manos entre sí – estoy solo y mi familia no llegará hasta entrada la noche, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Como es típico en este tipo de situaciones, uno se pone a cavilar… ¿Qué hace un joven sano en una casa que es completamente suya por toda una noche?

Y miles de ideas llegan para responder a la pregunta: Poner música a todo volumen (cualquier tipo estrepitoso y mata viejitos tradicionalistas) y cantar como si en verdad tuvieses voz para ello, husmear en las habitaciones de los demás habitantes del hogar, comer chatarra hasta reventar o vaciar el refrigerador (dejando migas o bebiendo directo del cartón), salir en bóxers y bailar por los pasillos como la épica escena del séptimo arte…

Mas lo que tenía Kurosaki Ichigo en mente, sobrepasaba las reglas de lo normal y lo sano…

En lo recóndito de la habitación con la puerta que portaba el numero quince, el joven de cabello anaranjado cumplía sus oscuros deseos… subiendo y bajando la mano entre sus piernas, alrededor de lo que parecía un objeto largo y redondeado como cilindro, que crecía conforme aceleraba el movimiento. Respirando entrecortado y con la frente sudorosa, le ponía empeño a su causa, tratando de evitar que los sonidos de su boca se escuchasen en un volumen alto. Sintiendo el contacto caliente con tanto frotar, rememoraba las imágenes que le ayudarían a culminar… solo un poco mas… casi… ya casi… ¡Ah! ¡Listo!

Con una exclamación de felicidad y orgullo, observó su obra. Lo derramado le daría trabajo limpiar, pero por fin, ambas partes del portalápices estaban despegadas.

La verdad no le agradaba mucho el susodicho, ¿Qué clase de sistema tan complicado era ese solo para obtener un triste lápiz? El metal empleado en su elaboración le parecía simple, ¡Se calentaba con una mísera fricción!, además de la horrenda caricatura del conejo en este, que aparte aparecía en el inútil instructivo, ¿no podían simplemente poner frases cortas y concisas?, al parecer no, pues el papel con las "instrucciones" no tenia letras, sino dibujos del animalejo en distintas posiciones que desesperadamente había intentado imitar para abrir el objeto, que no sirvieron, su fuerza bruta lo logró solita, y ahora su escritorio y silla estaban cubiertos con basura de sacapuntas.

Ni modo, necesitaba con urgencia un bolígrafo de tinta negra para hacer la tarea y las cosas de Yuzu eran las únicas a la mano, después le pediría disculpas.

Sacudiéndose la basura, emprendió camino al cuarto de limpieza para tomar la aspiradora manual.

Con el artefacto en mano retornó a su cuarto y rápido terminó de limpiar el desorden. Dispuesto a devolver la aspiradora a su sitio un ruido le detuvo. Fijo su vista en la ventana. Había sonado similar al crujir de ramas y unos quejidos lastimeros.

¿Un fantasma? ¿Un zombie?

Ante su bobo pensamiento, entornó los ojos para sí mismo, seguramente el viento agitó el árbol exterior.

De vuelta al primer piso, en el cuarto de limpieza, acomodó el aparato y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. En cuanto tocó el primer escalón, se escucharon gemidos de dolor idénticos a los previos.

¿Realmente serian fantasmas o solo su atrofiado cerebro los percibía?

`_Por dios Ichigo, mejor estudia, gradúate, consigue trabajo y múdate´_ se estaba exasperando a sí mismo con cosas absurdas. _`A lo mejor solo tengo hambre´._

En la cocina, abrió el refrigerador. Un panorama desolador, nada comestible, solo un tarro enorme de pepinillos curtidos. Hubiera azotado la puerta del frigorífico con coraje, de no ser porque recordó su progenitora compró una pizza grande y esta se encontraba en el congelador.

Feliz por el hallazgo, la preparó para meterla en el microondas y esperó a que estuviese lista.

Recargado en un cacharro de la cocina y en tranquilidad, los sonidos de la noche se hacían más fuertes; el viento que azotaba contra las casas produciendo silbidos, los arboles sacudiéndose, el crujir de la madera, pasos acercándose…

¿Pa… pasos?

¡Vamos! Que Kurosaki Ichigo era todo un hombre, no se asustaba de nada…

Con el primer objeto a su alcance, una pala para pizza, se aventuró en la oscuridad para enfrentarse a lo sea que acechaba.

La habitación que seguía de la cocina era el comedor. Con la vista limitada por la poca luz, se cercioró de que no hubiese nada sospechoso en la mesa o sillas. Nada. Un poco más confiado, tomó rumbo a la sala. Todo parecía en orden, o lo poco ordenado que podía estar después de la riña que tuvo con su padre. Por más que buscó, no encontró nada sobrenatural.

_`A ver sin eso dejo de pensar en tonterías…´, _de súbito detuvo su andar al sentir algo húmedo en su pie. Podría correr y fingir demencia, pero su instinto macho no se lo permitió.

El corazón le latía desenfrenado, expectante a su siguiente movimiento; con los músculos rígidos, inclinó el cuerpo para apreciar… al estúpido peluche de leoncito llamado Kon. De pequeño juraría que el juguete poseía mirada pervertida, pero ahora se sentía estúpido de tenerle miedo. Lo estrujó y comprobó que estaba mojado. Seguro que lo habían lavado y se cayó del cesto de la ropa a secar.

Le alegraba estar solo, no soportaría la burla.

+o+

* * *

+o+

La bandeja con su cena la acomodó en una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

Debía apurarse en terminar la tarea, así que comería rápido y continuaría con las labores escolares. La corriente fría se había colado y sus papeles estaban regados por el piso. Soltó un bufido hastiado y dejó el plato en su cama, movió al pequeño hombre vestido de verde, cerró la ventana, removió al hombrecillo a su izquierda para recoger el papeleo. Listo. Cogió la pizza y se percató del pequeño detalle…

Tendría que tomar clases de limpieza un día de estos, se suponía que ya había pasado la aspiradora manual y el piso seguía lleno de basura.

En fin, se sentó de nuevo en su silla para seguir con la tarea y comer. Debía terminar lo antes posible, ya estaba cansado, sino… ¿en que otro estado sus ojos alucinarían a un hombrecillo vestido de verde en medio de cuarto? El no se drogaba ni fumaba… quizás la falta de hambre…

Sus brillantes divagaciones se interrumpieron al sentir un golpe en su nuca.

- ¿Qué demoni…

Vaya, la alucinación tenia un brazo derecho fuerte.

Mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ninguno se atrevió a hacer algo.

¿Qué o quién era? ¿Un duende? Qué bien… Isshin también le había fundido el cerebro con sus tonterías… quizás si se apuraba, aun sería capaz de salvar la salud mental de sus hermanas.

+o+

* * *

+o+

- Entonces… -observó firmemente a su "visitante" - vienes de Chappylandia. El reino de los conejos.

La creatura asintió.

- Y, últimamente has estado observado el mundo humano, y descubriste que ya no hay amor y las personas no se tratan como hermanos…

Asentimiento de nuevo.

-… así que a ti y a tus compañeros, se les encomendó la misión de traer la alegría de nuevo. Y como yo tengo pinta de amargado y el ceño fruncido, decidiste empezar conmigo.

Afirmación.

- En resumen, eres un duende que viene ayudarme.

Silencio.

La cara incrédula de Kurosaki era suficiente para saber que no le creyó nada.

Suspiró desanimada, ¡No es justo! ¡Le llevo horas decidir que decir!

- Ok, aburrido, te contare la verdad – con cierto enojo y seriedad empezó a relatar su verdadera historia. - Lo que ocurre, es que mi madre está enferma, y no conocemos la fuente que le provoca el mal. Mi padre es dueño de varias compañías en el mundo, por lo que es multimillonario. Los años pasados viajamos a varios países con distintos doctores, pero nada. En la mudanza más reciente, por España, parecía que por fin los doctores sabían lo que hacían, así que ya estaba establecida en la escuela y en varios cursos de actuación. Incluso puedo presumir, que ya tengo varios comerciales con mi rostro y participé en el doblaje de una famosa película.

Ansiosa esperó alguna muestra de reconocimiento a su persona. Nada. El tipo parecía una roca, una gran y anaranjada sexy roca…

Decepcionada respiró profundo y continuó. -… pero de nueva cuenta, los doctores se estancaron y volvimos a la capital de Japón, y antes de desempacar, nos contaron de un maravilloso doctor que vive aquí en Karakura. Mi abuelo Genryusai nos aceptó en su mansión y consintió presentar a mis padres al doctor en la fiesta que hoy ofrecería. Yo también quería conocerle. Mi padre se negó y molestó porque yo llevaba un traje inofensivo de diablita rosa…

Quería que le preguntara sobre su disfraz, ¡cualquier cosa! Que vamos, ella era pequeña y no con mucho "ya saben", pero por Kami que ese disfraz de diablesa le quedaba de infarto.

Espero un poco más para ver si notaba algo de interés. Nada. Ni el grillo hacia ruido.

- Me mando cambiarme, por este horrendo traje de duende que ves aquí – se señalo a sí misma - y después me ordenó ir a la fiesta infantil. ¡Y, que le pasa, tengo dieciocho! Así que me escabullí, conseguí la dirección del doctor para ver que tal vive. Y como la clínica estaba cerrada, pensé en irme, solo que vi que la luz de aquí estaba encendida, me trepé en el árbol y al subir que hice un rasguño, y me dije: `Total, es una hospital, me curo y me voy´, el asunto es, que no contaba con que si hubiese alguien aquí. Entre por la ventana y… el resto ya lo conoces.

Silencio prolongado.

Ichigo caviló las respuestas del "duende". Una era más lógica que la otra, puede que haya sido muy duro al juzgarla de esa manera…

- Entonces… - prosiguió él – dices que eres del mundo mágico de Chappy y vienes a traer felicidad…

Esa opción le parecía la que poseía mayor lógica.

- ¡No me crees! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

- ¡Por favor!, ahora resulta que eres niña pija, actriz y tenias curiosidad por conocer a un doctor en medio de la noche.

- Bueno… cuando lo dices de esa forma si suena increíble.

- ¡Por qué lo es! ¡Incluso suena más real eso de que eres un ser mitológico! ¡Mentirosa!

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Soy un duende y punto final!

Enojados, giraron la cabeza en direcciones opuestas. Qué situación tan bizarra. Un pandillero y un duende compartían espacio en este ancho mundo.

Qué cosas aquellas que pasan cuando suceden y suceden cuando pasan.

El pelirrojo no creía lo que pasaba, ¿y quién lo culpa? La situación carecía de lógica. Antaño confiaba en los relatos infantiles que hablaban de dragones, unicornios, gnomos, etc. En la actualidad, contaba con la edad necesaria para saber lo que era real y lo que no. Y la mujer allí le parecía real, pero… ¿un duende? Analizándola, si tenía la pinta. Menuda, delgada, blanca y con unos formidables ojos violeta, ese color no era humanamente posible ¿o sí? Además de la ropa que vestía semejante a Peter Pan, de un verde más oscuro y un gorro con terminación larga y picuda, aunque él preferiría verla vestida del personaje de Campanita…

_`Si, ya no cabe duda. Mis neuronas murieron´ _pensó después de imaginarse a la fémina como hada. Y seguiría pensando más tonterías de no ser por el sollozo de sufrimiento que emitió su acompañante. El rasguño en su brazo, lo único verídico de su segundo relato, sangraba ligeramente.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, sabía que se negaría a ser curada, pues era terca como mula. Por lo que empleó el método que le pareció más adecuado.

La furia que sentía para con el hombre se incrementó al sentirse cargada como costal de papas. ¿Qué demonios pensaba?

- ¡Bájame animal! ¡Bájame ahora!

Y entre gritos e insultos, el joven cargo a la señorita "duende" hacia la clínica familiar para curarle.

+o+

* * *

+o+

- Tengo hambre – exclamó la chica sentada en la mesa de la cocina con su brazo recién vendado.

- Y a mí que – respondió el chico con cara de fastidio.

- Soy tu invitada, aliméntame.

- En primer lugar - se ayudó con los dedos depara enfatizar el número -, tú te colaste en mi casa, nadie te invito a pasar. Y en segundo lugar, sino mal recuerdo, al "defenderte" tiraste por la ventana la pizza que cargaba, que, aunque no merezcas explicaciones, era la única cosa comestible en toda la casa – terminó de explicar.

- Fue tu culpa. Me pateaste, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – dijo también fastidiada.

- Claro. A la próxima que haya un elfo en mi habitación le ofreceré de comer – acotó con sarcasmo.

- Duende. ¿Lo olvidas?

- Disculpa, olvidé que los Elfos son altos. Y tú, obviamente eres enana.

Joder, la duende enana si podía golpear fuerte.

- Vuelve a llamarme enana y atente a las consecuencias.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que el rugido de sus estómagos se hizo escuchar. Abochornados, cruzaron las miradas.

- Tregua, al menos hasta encontrar algo comestible.

- Hecho.

Con las tripas haciendo revolución dentro de sus respectivos cuerpos, indagaron en las alacenas, muebles y repisas, mas no parecía haber nada comestible.

- Pasta, azúcar y un paquete de algas deshidratadas, ¿es todo? –preguntó la "duende" al ver lo poco encontrado encima de la mesa de la cocina.

- Sí –respondió el chico presente, igual de decepcionado al ver las cosas. Se suponía que su madre era una cocinera con título, ¿no debería de haber más alimentos para cocinar?

- ¿Qué no se supone tu madre es chef? –la duende interrumpió sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo es que ella sabia eso?

- Sí, ¿qué con eso? –le respondió un tanto escéptico, quien sabe, a lo mejor era buena adivinando.

- Creí que tendrían más ingredientes –respondió con obviedad.

- Hoy fueron a una fiesta, como cenarían afuera, mis padres no compraron comestibles para cocinar. Lo que había, fue lanzado por mi ventana – dijo aún enojado por lo sucedido, continuó hablando cuando se percató de un detalle. - ¿Cómo sabes que mi madre es chef?

- Soy psíquica –dijo la enana sin más.

- ¿Ahora me vas a de…

- ¿Si te digo la verdad la creerías? -

Ichigo medito la… nah, para que digo mentiras, ni siquiera pensó en pensar la respuesta, valga la redundancia.

- No.

- Entonces quédate con la idea de que soy psíquica.

No le creía nada, pero el hambre era tanta que no quiso alegar- Como sea. ¿Qué hacemos, rollitos de alga rellenos de pasta cruda y azúcar?

- Seguro, ¿No tienes un armario con comida o algo así?

-Perdona niña rica, esta es una casa normal.

- ¡Quién te entiende! ¿Me crees o no?

- No, no te creo nada, solo fastidio con tus "explicaciones", espera… - abrió la puerta del refrigerador y saco un envase grande – parece que tenemos algo más.

Los presentes en la cocina contemplaron el bote de vidrio. Verde, frio y sin gracia, como mi profesor de metodología.

- ¿Pepinillos?

- Encurtidos.

Seguían observando el recipiente. Tenían apetito… pero no les parecía muy atractiva la idea de comer peinillos.

- No me gustan mucho.

- A mi tampoco me atrae la idea, la verdad. Pero no hay más.

- Sabes, es chistoso…

- Con que te vuelvas a reír de mi cabello…

- Joder, pareces vieja. ¿Ya olvídalo, no? Ya te dije que lo sentía. No fue mi intención confundirte con un pandillero, es solo que ese color que te cargas parece desteñido, es todo.

- Esa parte la entendí, lo que me molesta es que hayas dicho: "¿Crees que le tengo miedo a una fresa anaranjada?"

- Uy, que susceptible, tú me dices enana, y yo no digo nada…

- No ocupas, el rastro de moratones que tengo hablan por ti…

- Exagerado.

- ¿Exagerado yo? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al vagabundo que opina?

- ¿Para que? Debe estar más que agradecido, le dimos de comer…

- Querrás decir que TÚ le lanzaste MI pizza por la ventana y le cayó en la cara al pobre.

- Se lo merecía, en algún punto de camino a tu casa comenzó a seguirme, intenté despistarlo y pensé que lo había logrado hasta que lo escuchamos gritar después de…de… bueno, tu entiendes, el incidente…

- No te hagas la loca, te refieres a después de pintarme un bigote en la cara y aplicarme una llave de lucha.

- No, me refiero al incidente donde tú te querías liberar de mi llave y me tocaste el trasero "accidentalmente".

- Vale, hay muere.

- Como sea, cuando dije gracioso, me refería al hecho de que mi comida favorita son los pepinos, pero no me gustan los pepinillos; se supone son lo mismo, solo que con vinagre.

- ¿Te gustan los pepinos? Eso no es una comida, es solo un alimento.

- ¿Y que? A mi lo que me encantan son los pepinos naturales, los pepinos y los huevos.

- ¿Los pepinos y los huevos? ¿Qué clase de combinación es esa?

- La mejor de todas, ignorante. No hay nada mejor que degustar un rico pepino con un par de huevos.

- Como digas.

Pero que gustos mas horrendos tenía la enana "duende", él por su cuenta prefería mil veces el chocolate o algo con picante, que eso si era comida, no como eso de "Pepinos y huevos", eso sonaba a albur o doble sentido y… cierto, eso le daba pauta para una burla, ja, le gastaría una broma a la duende, con esta se cobraría la que les debía el intento de ser sobrenatural.

- Entonces… -comenzó a decir captando la atención de la chica- te gustan los huevos y los pepinos –dijo enfatizando el sonido en las comidas.

- Que si, que parte te es tan difícil de entender –le contestó burlona.

- Nada, solo que me supongo que te gusta saborearlos, tu sabes, para sacarles todo el sabor…

- Sí –respondió imaginándose el rico crujir del vegetal verde acompañado de un suave omelet.

- Chuparlos… -soltó teniendo en su cabeza la imagen de un manga hentai.

- Depende de mí humor, pero si… -y la chica tenia en mente la imagen de ella misma colocándole aderezo al pepino, que cuando se escurría, ella lamia por la cascara para evitar ensuciarse.

- Y seguramente también te encanta la leche –dijo el último comentario observando las inocentes muecas de la duende, y se pregunto, en lo recóndito y pervertido de su mente, si haría las mismas estando en la situación no apta para menores.

-No sé qué tiene que ver pero si… -la chica ya no entendía, ¿para que dar hincapié en lo que le gustaba? ¿Y la leche, que tenia que ver?

- Golosa – se rió por el doble sentido de la conversación. _`No hay duda, ya he de tener la mente igual de podrida que mi padre, pero no importa si con eso consigo que me saboreé de igual man… ¡Agh! ¿¡En que demonios estoy pensando!´_

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hab… ¡Agh! -¡Por Kami! ¡Había caído en una trampa de mal gusto! Si su padre la escuchara decir esas cosas la desheredaría- ¡Degenerado! – le gritó al comprender finalmente sus palabras.

Extraño, una palabra para describir el encuentro entre dos seres diferentes, que mitológicos o no, habían logrado entenderse y divertirse. Comiendo pepinillos y gastándose bromas mutuamente. Risas e insultos iban y venían entre los dos, que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco lograban abrirse más con el otro. Era el inicio de una hermosa amistad…

- ¡Oye Imbécil! ¡Ese pepinillo es mío!

O la amistad mas hermosa que podía haber entre ese par.

- ¡Ja, soy mas rápido que tu enana!

En su hambruna, el frasco se había vaciado con ayuda de ambos hasta solo quedar uno pequeño en el fondo. El pelirrojo se había percatado de ello antes que la pelinegra. De haberle hecho caso a su lado caballeroso, le habría permitido tomar el envinagrado, pero por alguna rara razón, se le antojo mejor el hacerla rabiar, por lo que lo tomó y lo puso fuera de su alcance.

- ¡Dámelo, poste de luz!

- ¡Si tanto lo quieres, ven por el! –y en un veloz movimiento se lo metió a la boca en un gesto victorioso. Lo que no sabia, es que su acompañante no se detendría por ese pequeño hecho.

Rukia, (la duende, que no se les olvide), no se amilanó por verle tragar el susodicho, por el contrario, le dio la pauta para vengarse de sus pervertidos comentarios. Tomando vuelo se abalanzó contra él. El chico no pensó que su siguiente movimiento fuera corporal, por lo que solo atinó a abrazarla al momento de sentir como caían al piso.

- ¡Maldita enana, estas lo… -sus reclamos se interrumpieron cuando la pequeña mujer encima de su torso colocó sus labios en los suyos. Como había estado gritando, su boca abierta le dio el acceso completo. Con los ojos abiertos contempló que los de ella estaban cerrados, y su lengua sintió que, aunque pequeña, la de ella se movía con habilidad. No se quiso quedar atrás, y le dio lucha también. Sus lenguas se movían sin darse descanso, saboreando todo rincón, disfrutando del extraño sabor salado y avinagrado que los pepinillos les habían dejado en la boca.

Quizás no era el mejor de los sabores para compartir, pero para ellos, el sabor no tenia comparación.

+o+

* * *

+o+

**Al día siguiente de camino al Instituto Karakura**

Estaba cansado y somnoliento.

En la mañana se había despertado inexplicablemente en su cama. No sabía cómo había llegado allí. Se imaginaba que el efecto de comer pepinillos encurtidos y salmuera en proporciones industriales tenía el mismo que el alcohol. Lo último que recordaba, era haber besado a la jovencita empecinada en que era duende. Y extrañamente, el sabor que perpetuaba en su boca le sabía dulce, y no salado.

Se trataba de auto-convencer que todo había sido un sueño, pero las pruebas ahí estaban. La casa había sido ordenada, la cocina limpiada y ningún rastro de pizza voladora. ¿Quién mas habría sido si su madre le agradeció un gesto que nunca hizo?

Y sobre todo, tenía el indicio principal: un frasco vacio cuyo anterior contenido propició un sin fin de apuestas, entre ellas, la de besar los dulces labios de la duende.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día decidiera invocarla. ¿Qué se necesitaría? Dejarle dulces en un rincón, frotar una lámpara, decir su nombre tres veces… lo que fuera, lo haría.

No le importaba que lo llamasen loco siempre y cuando pudiera volver a besarla.

+o+

* * *

+o+

**Casa Kurosaki**

En un inusual hecho, la mañana pasaba de manera pacifica. Los vecinos en los alrededores se preguntaban el porque de la tranquilidad. La mayoría de ellos, curiosos, se habían asomado para ver si encontraban alguna anomalía en la morada de los escandalosos Kurosakis. Todo parecía normal hasta que vieron salir al hijo varón en camino al instituto. El que fuera a estudiar no fue el motivo del desconcierto, lo atípico se debía a la sonrisa que este portaba de oreja a oreja. Su acostumbrado ceño fruncido no estaba, en su lugar había un extraño brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

En una improvisada junta de vecinos, (léase, viejas chismosas sin mayor ocupación [léase de nuevo, sin sexo pues]), llegaron a una misma conclusión:

Isshin Kurosaki había colgado los tenis, o por lo menos, se mudó lo más lejos posible de su familia.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo se había enamorado y por eso estaba feliz? Ja, claro… y en algún universo paralelo el joven se dedicaba a matar monstruos con traje de shinigami.

Y mientras las mujeres discutían con quien se quedaría Ichigo, si Rukia u Orihime, en el remoto caso de existir un universo paralelo en el que la ciudad se viese amenazada por hollows (así llamaron a los monstruos) claro esta, en la casa antes mencionada, Masaki Kurosaki servía el desayuno y se sentaba a un lado de su marido en el comedor.

- ¿Crees que lo haya descubierto? –comenzó la charla la mujer al untar mantequilla en el pan tostado.

- ¿Ichigo? –miró interrogante a su mujer y la vio asentir- Nah… es muy malo para ese tipo de cosas.

- Tienes razón. Es una suerte que Kisuke le haya dado la dirección a ella. Ya me extrañaba que le hubieses permitido a Ichigo quedarse en casa, siendo que siempre alegas que no sale a divertirse…

- En realidad, todo estaba fríamente calculado. Desde que conocí a la pequeña Kuchiki supe que sería de la familia. Tiene el carácter necesario que ocupa Ichigo para que lo pongan en su lugar. –Y era cierto. Antes de que los Kuchiki decidieran residir en el extranjero, cuando Rukia tenía cinco años, él mismo tuvo la oportunidad de conocerle. Desde el principio le encantó la personalidad firme e inteligente de la chica, y llegó a pensar que sería estupendo que formará parte de la familia como novia, o incluso más, de Ichigo, solo que en ese entonces los dos eran muy pequeños y ni siquiera se conocían. El saber que ellos volverían y además necesitaban de sus habilidades médicas le hizo revivir la esperanza. Por eso fue que mando a un espía, Urahara, para que le informara si había oportunidad o no. Y según lo que le platicó, todo iba viento en popa.

- Como eres… -rió la mujer hasta pensar en un detalle- por cierto, ¿Cómo le piensas pagar a Kisuke? Que mira que las quemaduras en su cara, aunque no sean graves, si le van a dejar marca, sobre todo esa con forma de champiñón…

El matrimonio soltó carcajadas a más no poder al recordar como su blondo amigo había vuelto a la fiesta con una peculiar marca en su mejilla.

- Seh… fue el margen de error que no me esperaba, supuse que no seria sencillo vigilarlos, por eso lo mande a él, no me imagino lo que hubiese hecho Ichigo si me descubría a mí fisgoneando. Pero de entre todas las cosas que preví, nunca imagine que el peligro fuese una pizza voladora.

- Creo que nadie podría prever eso. En todo caso, ¿que si, previste?

- Nada especial. Esperaba que compartieran la comida, por eso no compre el mandado, o que no hubiera nada y se comieran entre ellos…

- ¡Isshin!

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras Masaki, que ahí tengo todavía la grabación del beso que se dieron, y no es cosa de nada…

- No deberías de violar la privacidad de tu hijo de esa manera.

- Tienes razón. En fin, ¿que te dijo Hisana anoche?

- Me dijo que inscribieron a Rukia-chan en el mismo instituto, y que esperaba Ichigo y ella pudieran ser amigos. Incluso me comentó que ya se imaginaba que tramabas algo, por eso convenció a Byakuya de dejar que Rukia-chan se viniese sola a nuestra casa.

- Con que ella ya lo sabía. Debí suponerlo, de no haber sido así, Hisana le habría dicho a Rukia-chan que el disfraz que llevaba primero iba a ser rechazado por su padre. Y aquí entre nos, no le quedaba nada mal…

- ¡Isshin!

- ¡Que! Prácticamente es nuestra nuera.

- No puedes asegurarlo, eso es algo que el tiempo decidirá. Además, me preocupa como reaccionarán si se enteran.

- Supongo. Y de Ichigo no me apura, y la "duende" tampoco, sino el padre de la pequeña duende.

Las risas hicieron eco. Que kami se apiadara de su hijo.

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Opiniones, sarcasmo, pedradas... den clic al enlace.**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**  
**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**¿Dulce o Travesura?**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
